


Parody of Chinese Songs

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: Parody of two songs. one is for children's game and the other is just for fun.





	Parody of Chinese Songs

ST 拍手歌

你拍一我拍一，每天要看ST；  
你拍二我拍二，星联CP一对对儿；  
你拍三我拍三，舰长大副滚床单；  
你拍四我拍四，Pon Farr七年来一次；  
你拍五我拍五，BG从来不靠谱；  
你拍六我拍六，瓦肯个个是小受；  
你拍七我拍七，进取号上玩群P；  
你拍八我拍八，耽美始祖众人夸；  
你拍九我拍九，天造地设好基友。好！基！友！ 

 

瓦肯人都是天然受

老娘登上进取号，飞了  
看了舰长耍流氓，萌了  
他有一个瓦肯人  
身材苗条又匀称，喷了  
瓦肯大副一挑眉  
不露笑容也妩媚  
他说~喔~喔~

俺们那旮都是瓦肯人  
俺们那旮特产天然受  
俺们那旮拥有三倍力  
还是一样被人扑在地  
俺们平时禁欲憋得很  
七年一次不做会死人  
俺们那旮轻易不攻人  
做攻不在原初宇宙混

（腐女，上维基~）


End file.
